This is a Sequel
by LilikoMizu
Summary: to Gifts To Me


**This is dedicated to the people who actually read the first one; this is the happy ending you guys wanted! Hope you like it! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"And so the girl stayed, giving up her true and adopted family, for her one true love of her life. As a gift for her choice, the Guardian of Seasons brought pink flower petals into the sky and let them fall to the earth. The girl from two worlds looked behind her and saw her love running out of the alley. She ran to him and, oh!" Natasha clutched her swollen stomach.

"Mama?" Kara asked worriedly. She crawled over to her sitting mother, in a six year old sort of way, and clutched onto Natasha's paint and clay stained hands. Aryana, not wanting to be left behind, followed her older sister in her funny three year old walk. She tripped over one of the many colorful sitting pillows and looked up, frightened. Natasha laughed gently at her youngest daughter and helped her onto what was left of her white silk lap.

"Here, feel you little brother kick." She said softly, taking both of their tiny hands and placing them on her large tummy. Kara leaned forward with a look of great concentration over her face. Another kick came. Kara gasped and smiled broadly.

"I get a baby brother, I get a baby brother." She began to sing quietly. Aryana just looked up innocently, "Baby?" she asked, her bright green eyes shining in the large nursery chamber's candle light.

"Yes, your little baby brother, Kaylek." Natasha reminded her soon-to-be middle child, wiping away the growing dark brown bangs from her eyes. Kara opened her eyes wide.

"Oh yeah!" She tugged on Aryana's sleeve. "Come on, Ary." She whispered loudly. They both got up and tried running as best they could over to the big soft canopy bed that they both slept in. Natasha and Zuko had tried getting them to sleep in separate beds, but Kara and Ary couldn't sleep without one of them next to the other.

Natasha watched her two children with a maternal pride. Kara, nicknamed Karey, had a darker shade of hair, much like her Lord father, with rain like eyes. She was always polite to everyone, and spoke a lot for her little sister, which was why Ary was the quieter of the two. Kara had lately gotten into the habit of sneaking out to the stables to see the palace's white elk-horses. She loved the outside, but she also liked to dress up in a multitude of colors and had told her mama earlier that her favorite color for the day was purple. She ran around her bed now in her light purple play clothes and dark purple sash, with a large piece of paper in her hands.

Aryana was the shyer of the two, and she always seemed to look up to her older sister. She had gotten better about her right thumb when in public, but when she was tired or bored, she would start sucking quietly. Dressed in red pants and a long shirt, she was still getting used to the concept of 'shoes'. Half way back to where her mother was sitting she tripped again. Karey looked back and went to her sister's side, and helped her back up.

"Close your eyes Mama." Kara said when they were closer. Natasha closed her eyes, smiling.

"Open." Kara said proudly holding up the piece of paper she had in her hands. Aryana crawled over to her mother's arm and pulled it over her head. Natasha opened her eyes and saw a wonderful display of hand prints colorfully scattered onto a single page.

"How beautiful! Are these all of your favorite colors Karey?" Natasha asked cheerfully. Kara nodded heartily.

"And did you help, Ary?" Ary nodded from under Natasha's arm.

"Thank you very much, both of you. Did you make if for your baby brother?" Kara looked down blushing, Ary nodded again. Natasha moved her arm and kissed Ary's head then looped her arm around Kara's shoulders and gave her a kiss too.

"Your brother Kaylek will love it." She said, encircling both of her daughters in her arms.

"I thought it was _my_ turn to choose the first name." A familiar voice said from behind them. A man in long red robes and shiny red armor stood at the slightly open door. He was taller now and with heavier muscles everywhere, but his golden eyes still gleamed with an inner fire, and now, after purified oasis water was given to him as a peace gift from the northern water tribe, the scar over his right eye was almost completely healed.

"Papa!" Kara cried, running over to her father. Zuko scooped up his first child and swung her around. Laughing, Kara screamed to be put down.

"Papa," Aryana said quietly, getting out from under her mother's arm. She ran as best she could over to her giant father, her arms held out pitifully.

"Up!" she said with a smile. Zuko swung Kara unto his back so that she was holding onto his neck, then scooped up his little Ary and planted a noisy kiss onto her cheek. Ary shrieked happily and squirmed in his arms, trying her self to give him a kiss back.

Natasha smiled warmly at her growing family. Zuko glanced at his beautiful wife and then walked over to where she was sitting, carefully avoiding stepping on all of the pillows. As he squatted down, Kara and Aryana slipped away and ran to their bed and hid under the feathery coverlet, giggling the whole time.

Zuko looked into Natasha's green, green eyes and smiled. "How are you, my love?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the forehead. He offered his hand as he stood up.

"Oh, I'm fiine." She grunted, taking her husband's hand and hauling herself up. She sighed when she was standing again and leaned affectionately into Zuko's embraced.

Giggles reached their ears as a pair of blue and green eyes watched the couple from under the covers. Natasha sighed with a smile and walked over to the bed, Zuko right behind her.

"Will you tell us a story?" Kara asked, snuggling into her place on the bed. Natasha sat on the edge with a crooked smile.

"You just had a story." She reminded them. Kara looked at Aryana, "Please, just one more?" She pleaded, looking back at her Mama and Papa.

"Stowee." Aryana chimed in. Natasha and Zuko looked at each other, smiling.

"Then tell us what happened next." Kara begged, her eyes beginning to water slightly. Natasha chuckled softly and reached out to wipe Kara's eyes dry.

"You already know that the two lovers got together in the end, what else is there?" She began, glancing back at Zuko, her brown hair falling like a waterfall over her shoulder.

"Your Great Uncle Iroh, went on to Ba Sing Sei to create a vast empire of tea making." Zuko continued as Kara hiccupped and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Aryana had already had her thumb in her mouth for a while now.

"Aunty Katara and Aunty Toph became great masters of their elements and opened up a school for benders together. Uncle Sokka married Aunty Suki and they now live in a large mountain estate because of Sokka's invention of the 'pencil'. Uncle Aang is traveling the world now, always learning and having the fun he couldn't have when Lord Ozai almost took over the world. And Lord Ozai's wife, your grandmother, finally came out of hiding when her husband died and became apart of our family again.

Seika stayed with her students until the time came for them to stand and fight on their own and left them with happy good-byes and a promise to come to the ceremonies of _all_ of her pupil's children. Back then, she didn't know she'd be summoned so often. The Keeper of Knowledge, the Guardian of Season's, and the Great One Around Us, faded back into the world and are still here, now and for eternity. Leaving only the two lovers to live a long and happy life together…"

The parents stopped, their children's even breathing told them that they were asleep. Natasha stood up as quietly as she could, without making a grunting noise while Zuko pointed a finger at the candles around the large chambers, then lowered it. The candles went out. He then wrapped a warm arm around Natasha's shoulders. They kissed softly then walked to the door together.

"They'll love their brother very much." She said, stopping at the open door way and rubbing her tummy lovingly. Zuko looked down shyly, a frown on his face.

"You know I'd be just as happy if it was another girl, right?" He asked quietly. Natasha shook her head. "Aunt Woo is never wrong. She said this one's a boy for sure." Zuko chuckled, "She also said Iroh was spelled with a 'T'." Natasha smirked and walked proudly through the door.

"No, she said Iroh would _spill_ his tea, and he did remember? His whole new batch of Jasmine tea littered the road because a spider-snake decided to crawl in front of the ostridge-horse." Zuko laughed.

"He was crying for a three days after that." He added. Zuko's smile disappeared again. Natasha looked back and sighed sadly. She took his arm and began the short walk to their bedroom.

"You're already a good father Zuko. Much better than any man in your family ever was or ever could be. If we have a son, we'll treat him with more love than you had ever dreamed of. If he does something wrong, we'll hold him tight and tell him it's ok to make mistakes. If he's slower to learn bending, or not bend at all, we'll cheer for everything that he _can_ do, ok?"

They stopped in front of their chamber doors. Natasha looked Zuko straight in the eye and squeezed his hands tightly.

"If he ever feels utterly alone and unloved in the world, you can honestly tell him that you started loving him before he was even born." She took his hands and placed them on her swollen stomach. Zuko slowly smiled. He then bent down and kissed her large tummy. When he rose again, he kissed Natasha tenderly. Natasha sighed sweetly and walked into the moon lit room and changed into some silk pjs, then tucked herself into bed, Zuko was right behind her.

Lying in each other's arms as they were both almost asleep, Natasha whispered very softly.

"Of course you'll never get a turn; it's _my_ job to pick the first name."


End file.
